Dreams come True
by Kashew
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran must fight together to get rid of a force that threatens to destroy everything in Japan... as well as taking all of their friends. S+S in this fic :]
1. I'll be

Dreams come True // By Kasumi Chapter 1: I'll be  
  
"But Syaoran-kun! Why do you have to leave?" A girl with brilliant emerald green eyes cried, reaching out to a boy carrying a small bag.  
  
"I... I... I'm sorry Sakura... goodbye..." he whispered, turning away from the young girls tear stained face.  
  
"Syaoran-kun! I'll never see you again!"  
  
He turned back towards Sakura and handed a small blue teddy bear to her.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura-chan," Syaoran started wiping the tears silently flowing down her pail face. "We'll see eachother again, I promise..."  
  
Syaoran turned towards Wei his butler, smiled sadly and headed to the airport gate, only thinking of the young girl he was leaving behind.  
  
"I'm so sorry Sakura."  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura cried one last time before he disappeared though the door. She ran towards the big viewing window to see Syaoran walking towards the plane. Sakura fell to her knees and started waving sadly at the disappearing figure. "Syaoran-kun."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"HOEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
  
Kinomoto Sakura cried running around her bedroom, trying to pull on her Tomoeda Elementary uniform, while brushing her hair. She finished quickly and grabbed her school bag, running out the door.  
  
"Ja ne Kero-chan!"  
  
"Hmm?" Kero-chan muttered, raising his head out of Sakura's dresser drawer, just catching a glimpse of Sakura running out of the door. "Oh, ja ne Sakura-chan! See ya after school!"  
  
Sakura ran down the stairs, almost tripping as she reached the bottom. She ran into the dining room where her Otou-san and Onii-chan were starting to eat breakfast.  
  
"Ohayo Tou-san, Onii-chan!" Sakura greeted, walking to her place at the breakfast table.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu Sakura-san!"  
  
"Ohayo... Kaijuu. You really need to stop running up there, it sounds like an elephant running around." Touya, her brother greeted back, watching his Imouto getting mad.  
  
"O-HA-YO-U Onii-chan! And I'm not a monster!" Sakura cried, stomping on his foot hard, sending Touya muttering various curses as he rubbed where Sakura had stomped on him.  
  
"For not being a Kaijuu, you sure are violent..." Touya muttered again, causing Sakura to giggle and kiss her father on the cheek.  
  
"Ohayo Tou-san!"  
  
Fujitaka just smiled and held up a brown paper bag. "You won't want to forget this..."  
  
Sakura beamed as she took the bag from him, catching a glimpse at her pink watch. "HOEEEEEEEE~! I'm going to be really late now! Ja ne Tou-san!"  
  
Sakura ran out the door, put on her rollerblades and then started down the street, not even noticing that her brother wasn't following her.  
  
"Hmm... its amazing she didn't figure it out..." Touya smirked, his father turning towards him.  
  
"That was very mean of you Touya-kun..." Fujitaka commented, sitting down himself at the table.  
  
"What do you mean?" Touya tried to act innocent but failed. "Its not every day you see a Kaijuu an hour early."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sakura ran though the hallways of Tomoeda elementary, noticing that there were only a couple of people inside the school.  
  
'Hoe! I must be really late, theres barely anyone in the hallways!'  
  
Sakura raced to her classroom and swung open the door not even paying attention as she greeted...  
  
"Ohayo mi-." Sakura started but then fell down anime style as she only saw her best friend Tomoyo sitting in the classroom, looking puzzled at Sakura. "Ohayo Tomoyo-chan..."  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo greeted and helped Sakura stand up. "You're here so early..."  
  
Sakura sighed and slumped toward her seat, putting down her hat before she sat down heavily in the seat. "Onii-chan must have set my clocks ahead again..."  
  
Tomoyo giggled and leaned on Sakura's desk, watching as Sakura took off her watch and turned it back to the appropriate time. "O genki desu ka?"  
  
"Genki desu!" Sakura grinned as she flipped her watch back on her wrist and stretched. "Demo, I AM tired..."  
  
Tomoyo smiled as the sensei walked into the class. She looked in Tomoyo's direction and smiled, but did a doubletake as she noticed the girl next to her.  
  
"Kinomoto-san! You're here early..."  
  
"Gomen nasai Misata-sensei, demo... onegai don't ask!" Sakura sweatdropped as she watched her sensei stare in disbelief.  
  
"Misata-sensei?" Tomoyo questioned, waving a hand in front of the sensei's face. "Konnichiwa..."  
  
"Oh, gomen nasai Daidouji-san... I still just can't believe it..."  
  
Sakura fell down anime style once again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sakura sat down underneath her favourite Sakura tree waiting for Tomoyo to come from the music room where she was called down by her choir sensei.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan wa doko desu ka?" Sakura muttered, leaning against the tall tree, closing her eyes and let her mind wander. She thought of a certain brown haired boy with amber eyes. She blushed and quickly shook her head, getting rid of the picture. "Why am I still getting flashbacks?"  
  
Sakura pondered about the fact that her 'Number 1' was still her number 1. For all she knew, he could not even be thinking of her as he's in Hong Kong. After all he does have Clan business to take care of...  
  
"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo questioned, braking Sakura out of her thoughts. "Arigatou for waiting for me. Yutoku-sensei wanted to talk to me about the Christmas trip coming up."  
  
"Do itashmashite Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura said, moving over slightly to give Tomoyo some more room to sit down.  
  
"What were you thinking of Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked, noticing as a tear started to form up in her eye. Sakura quickly wiped it away, and smiled at her best friend.  
  
"It's nothing Tomoyo-chan... don't worry about it." Sakura said looking away at the light fluffy clouds. More tears were starting to form in her emerald eyes, but she quickly tried to hide it by smiling once again.  
  
"Sakura-chan... its ok to cry you know..." Tomoyo told Sakura gently, pulling her into a hug so she would have a shoulder to cry on. "You don't always have to hide it under a smile..."  
  
Tears were now coursing down Sakura's face as she sobbed into Tomoyo's shoulder, crying for everything that she had been keeping in for so long. "Oh Tomoyo-chan... I miss him so much..."  
  
Tomoyo smiled and patted Sakura's back as tears were soaking into her shirt. She started to sing a song quietly.  
  
" I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on.  
  
Be your shelter.  
  
When you need someone to see you through.  
  
I'll be there to carry you.  
  
I'll be there.  
  
I'll be the rock that will be strong for you.  
  
The one that will hold on to you.  
  
When you feel that rain falling down.  
  
When there's nobody else around.  
  
I'll be."  
  
Sakura smiled in Tomoyo's shoulder as the tears started to reside. Sakura stayed in that position for a while longer thinking of what Tomoyo had just said. 'Y'know what... Tomoyo-chan's right. I don't always need to hide my emotions underneath a smile. And I now know that Tomoyo WILL always be here. I should have noticed that a long time ago... but I was so wrapped up in my own little world, that I forgot how thankful I am to have Tomoyo as a best friend.'  
  
Tomoyo looked down at Sakura, wondering what Sakura was thinking about. "Sakura-chan?"  
  
Sakura looked up and sat up, sniffing as she wiped the last bits of tears off of her eyes. "Arigatou Tomo-chan!"  
  
Tomoyo look surprised as noticed the childhood nickname. "Your welcome Sakura-chan..."  
  
Sakura smiled a genuine smile as she pulled Tomoyo to her feet. "And now I'm not hiding my emotions! Your coming over to my house for a sleepover!"  
  
Tomoyo broke out in a grin, and followed Sakura who was currently running though the school grounds, towards the main gate. 'He'll come back Sakura- chan... I promise you...'  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Xiao Lang" Li Yelan called her son from his bedroom where he has been laying in there for the morning.  
  
"Yes mother?" Xiao Lang replied pulling open his door to his room.  
  
"The Elders want to see you" She replied turning her heel back towards the room where the Elders were seated.  
  
"Okay" Xiao Lang closed the door and turned towards his dresser where one picture was sitting in a frame entwined with Sakura Blossoms. Sakura and himself sitting in front of a sunset, smiling into the camera. He had his chin resting on her head, and she was cuddling in the cold air. Picture taken courtesy of Tomoyo.  
  
"Sakura... I promise"  
  
Xiao Lang sighed and went out the door to go see the Li Elders.  
  
* * * * * Author Notes: Well, I have decided to re-write Dreams come True ^^; I wasn't very happy with what the story was to begin with; so you might want to re read it :] I hope you enjoy this new chapter 1~  
  
The song that Tomoyo had sung to Sakura was called "I'll be" by Reba McEntire. I thought that it would be the most PERFECT song that fits Tomoyo and Sakura's friendship~  
  
Chapter 2 coming soon!  
  
~Kasumi 


	2. Winter Vacation starts! Haaanyaaan

Dreams come True // By Kasumi  
  
Chapter 2: Winter Vacation starts! Haaanyaaan~  
  
"Ja ne Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan!" Naoko, Chiharu and Rika cried waving as Tomoyo and Sakura rounded the corner towards Sakura's house.  
  
"Ja minna!" Sakura replied happily skipping along the sidewalk, but her face fell as she walked past Syaoran's old apartment that he lived in when he was in Tomoeda.  
  
"Cheer up Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said patting her back. "Remember, its winter vacation... so that means no math homework for three weeks!"  
  
"Hoe! I forgot!" Sakura said... pulling Tomoyo's hand towards her on coming house. All emotion besides happiness just seemed to leave her face.  
  
'Oh Sakura-chan; I know you're hurting so much inside... demo, I promise you that Li-kun will come back to you. Very soon!' Tomoyo thought trying to keep up with Sakura who was already taking off her shoes and running up to her room before Touya could come and tease her again.  
  
"Sakura-chan! Matte!"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped as Tomoyo stopped to sit down and take in her breath. 'I have to remember that she doesn't have as much energy as me when it comes to running...'  
  
"Aww Tomoyo-chan... come on!" Sakura pulled Tomoyo back on her feet and led her to her room.  
  
"Sakura-chan..." Tomoyo groaned as she watched the 'hanyan' Sakura boil off an endless pit of energy.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Li Xiao Lang; You have been called by the Li Elders to discuss some matters concerning the Card Mistress." The Leader said motioning for Xiao Lang to sit down in the chair in front of the elder men.  
  
"Did something happen to her?" Xiao Lang's panic-stricken voice rang out in the silent room.  
  
"No"  
  
Xiao Lang let out his breath. His cherry blossom was okay. His Sakura.  
  
"But something is heading towards Tomoeda Japan. And we have a feeling that it's not good, and the Clow Cards are in danger." One of the men said looking straight into Xiao Lang's amber eyes.  
  
"Sakura Cards" he muttered under his breath. It seemed that all they cared about was the cards. Not about Sakura's safety.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Oh, nothing..." Xiao Lang covered up, making sure not to say that he disagreed.  
  
"And we think that you need to go to Tomoeda to help the Card Mistress keep the Clow Cards in order."  
  
"What?" Xiao Lang couldn't believe what they were saying. 'They're really sending me back to see Sakura. I don't believe it!'  
  
"You have to go pack now. Your flight leaves tonight. Make sure you are ready by 8:00 sharp!"  
  
"Y-yes"  
  
"You are excused"  
  
Xiao Lang ran out of the room, into his bedroom and flung himself on his bed.  
  
"I finally get to see her again! Finally!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Kawaii desu wa Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo's soft voice said as they were watching some of Sakura's old Card Capturing videos.  
  
"Mou Tomoyo-chan, its not such a big deal..." Sakura blushed.  
  
"Of course it is! Nothing's cuter then my Sakura-chan."  
  
"Hoe..." Sakura sighed in defeat. "Mou, I can't ever seem to change your opinion on things..."  
  
"Iie... of course not! Nothing can stop me from taping my favourite Sakura- chan!  
  
Sakura sweatdropped and stood up and sat on her bed. 'Syaoran-kun... will you ever come back?'  
  
She looked outside at the stars and sighed. 'Ever?'  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Xiao Lang? You here?" Xiao Lang's cousins voice asked knocking on his door.  
  
"Yes Meiling?" Xiao Lang pulled open his door and let in the bouncy happy girl.  
  
"I'm coming to Tomoeda with you!" Meiling cried sitting down on his bed and picked up the Sakura-bear that Sakura had made for him in the fourth grade.  
  
"Is that so Meiling? The Elders are letting you come?"  
  
"Of course! Nothing can stop Li Meiling from going where her closest friends are!" Meiling said playfully standing up and punching Xiao Lang lightly on the arm and winkng. "Mou, you can be just as dense as Sakura- chan!"  
  
"I am not dense!"  
  
"Okay... you say what you wish" She said winking again. "Besides, I know you like her!"  
  
"Meiling!" Xiao Lang said blushing a little bit.  
  
"Oops... I forgot... only Sakura-chan is supposed to know,"  
  
Xiao Lang sweatdropped at this. "No Meiling... just please can you let me finish packing? We leave at 8:00 remember? Anyways, shouldn't you be packing?"  
  
"Done already! I was just seeing if you had finished."  
  
"Okay, I get the point, just please let me finish..."  
  
Meiling sighed. "Okay... just make sure you finish quickly!"  
  
"Okay Meiling!" Xiao Lang let out his cousin and was just about to close the door when his mother appeared.  
  
"Oh, hi Mother" Xiao Lang bowed letting his mother inside.  
  
"Xiao Lang; I wanted you to give these to Sakura," Yelan handed him a box with Chinese Characters writing on the outside. "Go ahead, have a look if you want"  
  
"Okay..." Xiao Lang opened up the box and gasped. Inside were Chinese Ceremonial robes, much like Meiling's but pink, and white.  
  
"And Xiao Lang? This is for you" Yelan handed another box to him much like the one that held Sakura's robes in them.  
  
Xiao Lang closed Sakura's box and put it aside, taking the other box from his mother. Xiao Lang could guess what they were, but gasped anyways. They were like his old robes that he used when capturing the Clow Cards, but green and white and with out all the designs the other ones had.  
  
"Thank you mother!" Xiao Lang said hugging his mother and Yelan gave him a kiss on the top of the head, a tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
"Be really careful, my little wolf. And make sure that you watch out for Sakura... I look forward to being a grandmother.  
  
"Don't worry about me mother... I'll b - Grandmother?" Xiao Lang glared at the grandmother remark causing Yelan to giggle.  
  
"Xiao Lang, just remember. Follow your heart and be true," Yelan said standing up and heading out of the room.  
  
"Don't worry about me mother. I'll be fine," Xiao Lang whispered, closing his suitcase and sitting Sakura-bear on top. "I promise."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Bye mother!"  
  
"Bye Auntie Yelan!"  
  
Xiao Lang and Meiling waved as they boarded the airplane waiting to take them to Tomoeda within a couple of hours.  
  
"Bye son! Bye Meiling! Remember to have lots of fun and write lots!" Yelan called out waving back.  
  
Xiao Lang and Meiling quickly found their seats inside the dimly lit airplane and sat down.  
  
"Meiling, I'm going to sleep on this flight, I want to surprise Sakura when we get there okay?" Xiao Lang asked Meiling, yawning as he struggled to keep his eyes open properly.  
  
"Hai... Syaoran-kun" Meiling said switching her dialect to Japanese as that's all what they would be hearing for this visit.  
  
"Arigatou... Meiling-chan" Xiao Lang finally fell asleep and Meiling followed suit.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Author Notes: Waiiiiii~! The next chapter is finally done :] I haven't really re-written anything, just more fixed up and re organized the parts ^^; Anyways, I hope you REALLY enjoy this story, and don't forget to re the upcoming chapters ^___^  
  
Oh, and thank you sooooo much for all of my reviewers. You guys mean a lot to me *blows a raspberry*  
  
~Kasumi 


End file.
